Bruises and Bitemarks
by Blood and Tears 13
Summary: EnglandxReader oneshot. You wanted nothing more than to have at least one night with him all to yourself, you had your friend to thank for that. Basically PWP Lemon. Not for young readers. No flames please.


**Warning: **Mature content ahead, Lemon, one shot and a first attempt at smut. No flames please D: basically PWP please don't flame me, flames burn and I'm a noob when it comes to smut.

Flames burn and burns are unpleasant... Please don't burn me ::puppy dog eyes::

* * *

You had always had a crush on Arthur Kirkland. He was a gentleman, he was nice.. To you anyways, he was gorgeous and _oh god,_ that accent. You loved him, you definately loved him. Even though you knew you'd probably never make your move you knew that you wanted him. You were just too shy.

"Hallo _." You look up to see your brunette friend smiling happily at you.

Her name is Vienna, she is the capital of Austria and your best friend in the entire world. Your city name is Berlin... But you preferred your human name. You happened to know that Vienna had a huge crush on Gilbert, the reason she disliked Hungary so much.

"Hey Vienna." you smile back "What's up?"

"There's a party at France's house tonight, everyone will be there. Hope you can make it." she smiles and hands you an invitation.

She's good friends with the Bad Touch Trio and Antonio often calls her an honorary member. That's probably why you were invited, you thought.

"Arthur said he's coming." she added with a wink before she walked up to Alfred and started chatting with him.

I guess I'll attend, parties at France's house are the best anyways. Your big brother Germany always hates when you attend because he worries so much, you sigh inwardly as you brush away those thoughts. You were quite excited to go to the party tonight. You couldn't wait to go to another one of France's parties.

_Time Skip_

You arrived at the party with Vienna, who had been so kind as to drive you there. France didn't live too far away from Vienna's place but it wouldn't be fun to walk to his house from hers. The music was already blaring as loud as it could be without making your ears want to cry.

"Hey Vie!" France winks at her and she smirks back at him

"Hello Francis, and no you may not touch me." she chuckles.

"Bonjour, _. You look lovely tonight." France kisses your hand before letting you both walk in.

You were forced to dance and it was very fun up until the point when some people started getting drunk and others were making out. Vienna was having fun but you weren't. You didn't want to drink even though you figured you'd be taking a taxi home because for one, Vi would be too drunk to drive and two, she's so not coming home. She'll probably be here still or she'll be at Gilbert's house.

You didn't really want to drink, and of course your oldest brother Gilbert made fun of you for this. That's when Antonio announced truth or dare was beginning. Vienna dragged you to the circle where they were playing.

"France you ask first, amigo." Antonio smiles.

"Honhonhon.. Gilbert. Truth or dare?" France smirks

"The awesome me picks dare!" my brother exclaims, seriously what does she see in him?

"Hmm... I dare you to kiss Vienna." France smirks.

You turn your eyes away, this is so not something you want to see your older brother doing. Especially not to your best friend! After what seems like forever, Arthur finally sighs and says;

"Alright take it upstairs already!"

You silently thank him for ending your torture. Even if they did kinda sound hot. Oh god, you needed to stop drinking, that was not a thought you meant to think. After a while it's finally your best friend's turn. Vienna smirks mischievously at you.

"I dare _ to spend ten minutes or more in a room _alone _with Arthur, however long they like as long as it is at least ten minutes." she smirks evilly.

"Wh-what!?" you gasp and your face flushes bright red

"Come along." she grabs your wrist and Arthur's and drags you into one of the unoccupied guest bedrooms.

"Have fun~!" she smirks and closes the door.

You blush harder when you realize Arthur is as stunned as you are. All this room has for furniture is a bed that is big enough for two people. Nothing else other than a closet, a dresser and a window with the curtains drawn shut.

"I-It's okay... It's n-not like we have to.. Erm.. Do anything. We can just talk for ten minutes." I offer

"That isn't what you really want to do." Arthur smirks.

God that smirk is sexy, it gives you buttrflies in your stomache. You wonder for a second why the change in personallity, and then it hits you like a ton of bricks. He's been drinking, that's where he got his confidence.

"W-what?" You blush

"Vi told me everything. You love me, don't you _?" he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him.

Note to self, yell at Vienna later. Thank her too. You look at your feet so your hair hides your face but Arthur brushes your hair behind your ear and smiles softly at you.

"Don't be shy, love. I have loved you for a long time and I was hoping you felt the same way." he kisses you softly on the lips.

You kiss back as he pulls you closer once again. You hear a soft click as he locks the door. Arthur gently presses you against the wooden door and smiles into the kiss. You've wanted this for so long, his lips were just as you secretly imagined. He was amazing.

You unconsciously grind your hips against his, causing him to moan into the kiss. You break away for air and gasp. That was the best kiss you've ever had. When you catch your breath he silently asks if he can kiss you again and you nod. This time he is a bit more forceful, taking your bottom lip in between his teeth and doing things with his hands on your body, innocent things like running his hands along your sides yet they still make your heart race.

Arthur runs his tongue along your bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. You let him and he explorus your mouth eagerly, and the battle for dominance is won by him. When you break away for air this time you feel something hard pressed up against your thigh. Realizing what it is, you smirk, shyness disappearing.

"Somebody's excited.." you smirk and palm the bulge in his pants.

"Oh... _, don't tease me." he groans.

You smirk and unzip his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Arthur immediately kicks the clothing away. You press harder and he grabs your wrist gently.

"Please... Let me return the favor." he kisses your neck softly and sucks in just the right place to make you moan.

You know he's going to leave a mark, but you don't care. Arthur slips your shirt over your head and stares at your body. You blush bright red and he kisses your cheek.

"Don't be shy... You're beautiful." he whispers huskily in your ear.

You shiver at that voice, he doesn't know what it does to you. With a sigh you realize the ten minutes must be up when Vienna's favorite song begins to play outside. Bruises and bitemarks by good with grenades. England smirks at this and silently asks permission to remove your bra. You nod and he stares at you again.

I can't believe she's mine, England thinks. Even if she only wants me for tonight. Arthur leans down and licks at your nipple, making you gasp and arch your back in pleasure.

It isn't long before neither of you are wearing clothing. Now it's you who has him up against a wall, finally being able to tease him. You get to your knees, dragging your hands down his chest and stomach until they finally rest at his hips.

"Y-You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Arthur pants, desperately wanting- no - needing you but ready to stop if you had changed your mind.

"Trust me.. I want to." you smirk devilishly at him before taking his member into your mouth and sucking the tip.

He gasps and moans at you as you fulfill all his midnight fantasies of you. You take in what you can, pumping what you can't with your hand. He's quite large and you had told him so. Arthur whimpers when your mouth disappears completely from his length.

"P-Please... _ don't stop." he pants.

"As you wish."

You kiss the tip of his cock and drag your tongue from base to tip, making him moan your name as the song begins again.

"_-_ I'm close." he gasps.

You stand up and smile slightly at the desperate noise he makes. He pushes you down gently onto the bed and kisses you.

"_Bruises and Bite marks say; takes one to bring the pain." _Arthur sings, his accent making it sound even sexier.

He nips at your bottom lip as he sings along to the song that's playing for the fifth? time outside.

_"Passion lies in screams of ecstasitic dreams"_ he groans and carefully enters you, trying not to hurt you too much.

He stays still for a while, letting you adjust to the feeling of him inside you. Tears begin to gather on your lower eyelashes and he brushes them away with his thumb and kisses you softly, trying to comfort you. You're so tight... It's driving him crazy. After what seems like an eternity for him you finally adjust.

"Arthur.. Move, please." you whisper.

He nods and rocks his hips slowly, you hiss in pain and pleasure as he moves inside you. Arthur is already panting, not able to sing the song anymore. You kiss him on the cheek and quietly ask him to go faster. He eagerly does so, immediately hitting your sweet spot.

"Arthur!" You gasp, digging your nails into his back.

He moans and hits it again.

"Oh god, yes... Right there! Harder please!" you beg, wrapping your legs around his waist.

He pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, making you cry out his name again. You can feel yourself getting close to your limit. You take in the sight of Arthur, blushing and panting. He looks so hot.

"Oh... _!" he groans and speeds up.

It feels so good!

"Arthur! I'm c-close!" you pant desperately.

He nods and pulls you up onto his lap, now thrusting as hard and fast as he can. The sound of skin slapping against skin can be heard throughout the room along with the creaks and protests of the bed beneath you. Your vision goes white as you climax.

"Arthur!~!" you scream.

"_-_!~!'" Arthur cums, shouting your name.

You both collapse on the bed, panting and tired out. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you close to his chest. You can feel his heart beating fast in his chest.

"I love you _." he whispers

"I love you too Arthur." you sigh and drift off to sleep.

What you didn't know yet was that Arthur, he hadn't had a drop of alchohol that evening. Arthur was in love the second he met you

* * *

_A/N: aweeee fluffy ending..._Review and tell me what you thought, I'm sorry if it sucked, like I said first story with even the tiniest bit of smut. I've never even described a kiss before.. I feel so dirty. I think it was worth it. No flames please.

I'll take requests if you actually want more. Thanks for reading this train wreck.


End file.
